One Day
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: When Merlin dies Morgana feels his death. She hopes to one day be with him, as a lover instead of any enemy. Sometimes wishes aren't granted correctly. Reincarnation fic. Three-Shot.
1. One Day

She feels it when he dies. She is nowhere near him, but she still feels it.

She was actually sitting in her hovel. Mordred had just left, and she was just staring out her window when it happens. The feeling of his death is overwhelming. Her eyes water and a shaky hand comes to cover her mouth. Tears are falling freely from her eyes as she feels his pain.

She takes deep breaths, calming her racing heart. She should not be getting this worked up over a _manservant_.

Mordred comes to her not two moons later to tell her of his death, to tell her what she already _knows_. It is almost anticlimactic, dying from a hoard of bandits. She expected him to die at her hand, or in an epic battle. The consideration makes her look to the ground, thoughtfully.

Life goes on. His death soon becomes a very sad memory for most everyone. She has to prepare herself for the next attack on Camelot. She will regain her throne. During the day she is with Mordred who has gathered an army of magic users to aid them in their struggles. It is a noble task and they will soon lash out against the king.

During the night, however, she is plagued by dreams. She sees Merlin everywhere. Sometimes he is sitting by a table, and she will sit with him for hours and say nothing, just read books in each other's presence and watch people walk by their table. Other times she sees him handing her a parchment and asking her to review it for the king a friendly smile on their faces.

The most heart breaking ones are when it is just the two of them, holding hands in a meadow. He says nothing but brings her knuckles to his lips and kisses them softly sending her the most heart melting look. She finds herself swooning back and she can feel the words of love on her lips.

She forgets these visions during the day. She has a task to finish, a king to overthrow, a kingdom to rule. She does not have time for idle delusions and wishful thinking. He is dead, that is the end of the story, her era is getting ready to begin.

* * *

Twenty long years after Merlin's death she is still fighting, but her desire to push forward has lessened. Her dreams of Merlin are becoming vague memories while dreams of Arthur's death infect her. The look on her brother's face during his death is unsettling. She wakes up in a cold sweat every time, somehow finding herself wishing it would not happen.

The battles rage on, the magical users continue to push against the kingdom. They are strong, but Arthur has numbers on his side. Her warriors have an advantage at a distance, but in close proximity of the knights they fall easily. It is bloody, dirty, and not at all glamorous. She looks at the destruction around her and wonders what this is all for.

Mordred is her rock through the moments of doubt, reminding her of the greatness they will have once they overtake Camelot. It is a day like any other. Bloodshed, grief, and pain encompass them when Mordred finally gets close enough to Arthur.

The moment happens too quickly, and Morgana finds her arm in the air pushing the warlock to the ground in an attempt to save her brother. Arthur looks down, startled, then back up at her and their eyes lock for a moment. Both are surprised by her change in heart. She is up suddenly, running to him to save him, her vision is not complete.

Mordred was not knocked down completely. He was lying at Arthur's feet, and the scene feels like it moves in slow motion. Morgana watches in terror as Mordred brings a sword from the ground and pierces Arthur's stomach with the end of the blade. She freezes, Arthur dubs over in pain, and Mordred shuts his eyes in death.

She runs to Arthur, screaming _No!_ over and over again. He is still alive when she reaches him if only barely. Her hands cupping his face, tears streaming down her cheeks, she cannot let him die. She reassures him that it will be all right, that_ she will save him_. She summons her magic to create a bed around him and brings the bed to the lake. Avalon will be able to help her. It will know the secret to saving her brother.

She gets to the lake that separates Albion and Avalon, and uses her magic to open the veil. A boat ends up at her feet and she sets Arthur inside, and stands at the end while the small vessel draws them behind the curtain that separates the worlds.

When inside the fairies quickly bring Arthur to a crystal coffin and settle him inside. Her eyes close and she wishes him to wake up in a better world where he can rule in peace. She looks to the side into the water. She is no longer in her black dress but a beautiful white one. Her hair flowing freely down her shoulders, her makeup just so.

She is to be the keeper of his body. She is bound to Avalon now. She accepts this fate easily enough. She does not want to see the aftermath of their fighting and the harm that has now come to Albion because of her selfishness. It is in this fairy land that her hate suddenly seems to lift from her body. She feels her magic becoming pure again, and a sensation of peace overtakes her tired limbs.

* * *

She leaves Arthur's body after a few hours. Watching him in such a state will bring her to tears again, and she is surprised she has the ability to even cry. So she starts to walk lazily next to the river, looking out into the crystal water.

"Hello Morgana."

Her head snaps to the side, she is startled someone has said her name. _Merlin_. She moves cautiously, she does not know why or how he is here, just that he is. He is dressed in a black robe with his hands behind his back, his blue sapphires boring into her soul. The irony of the colors of their cloths is not lost on her.

Her feet move on their own accord. She is sprinting towards him and throwing her arms over his shoulders. He catches her effortlessly and buries his nose in her neck. She somehow finds it in herself not to cry. She pulls back a little running her fingers over his face while he brings his forehead to hers, both of them closing their eyes at the sentiment of this moment. Her hand moves down to linger over his chest feeling his heart beat beneath her fingers, making sure he is truly alive.

"How are you here?"

He hums for a second at the feeling of her in his arms, sensations washing over them.

"I am _Emrys_. It is not my time to die yet."

"Merlin…" She whispers into his lips.

The heat of her breath is overwhelming. She is here. She has come out of her darkness. He holds her tighter, he has missed her. She pulls back running her thumbs over his cheeks, smiling. She can feel his magic on her fingertips. She knows his words are true.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

He closes his eyes and brings her closer, their noses bump. Her hands are steadying themselves on his chest.

"I must. Camelot is unstable, Guinevere is in pain. I must bring back peace to Albion."

"It is my fault."

He gives her a look of sorrow.

"I know."

She runs her hands lazily through his hair, finally able to touch him in a way that spoke volumes of how she truly feels.

"Morgana…"

"I love you Merlin."

She said it so effortlessly. He stares at her in wonder.

"I love you _Emrys._"

His breath hitches and he cannot help himself. He brings her lips to his in the most aching of kisses. Her hands holding onto his neck, his fingers on her lower back then moving up to run through her hair. It does not last longer than a moment and he pulls from her completely, only holding onto her hands.

"I will see you again Morgana. In this life time or the next."

She takes her hands from him and place them behind her back, a smile playing on her face.

"As lovers or enemies?"

He gives her one last yearning look and leaves her question unanswered.

He cannot tell her he loves her, he cannot carry that back to the kingdom. He walks away from her with dignity and pride, while she brings her hands to her face, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

_One day…I will love you in return._

**_Fin._**_  
_

**So ok I'm doing a little three shot to get my angst out. The next chapters will deal with the reincarnation stuff, I just needed to establish the end of Camelot first. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are always welcomed here folks!**


	2. The War

World War II had not been kind to many people. He, the greatest warlock of all time, has not fallen into this problem. He sits in a small pub drinking a gin n' tonic and takes pleasure in the scenery. He is enjoying this existence immensely.

He has been gone for a few long months, overseas. He now has entered the stunning world of investment insurance. It is a mundane job, but after several lifetimes he knows all the tricks and is beyond a millionaire. The money will secure him for the next several centuries. He has finally come back home and he wants to stop in for a drink before heading to his house, the best place for liquor was always Northern Ireland.

His eyes dart around the small pub, reminiscing about his friends from years past. It takes all his might to remember what they were like. One image in particular still haunts him, Arthur's lifeless body in the crystal coffin.

He puts down the money for the drink and stands to leave, the image lingering and he wishes to run from it, when his heart stops. There she is flapper dress and all. She spots him immediately, her eyes dark under the thick make up. He straightens the collar of his dress jacket and moves over to the table she occupies.

"Morgana."

He says her name shortly and to the point while looking out into the crowd.

"Merlin, how are you?"

For a moment pleasantries are made, catching up on what is going on with them in this century. Every life time they see each other the mundane talk always happens, as if they are old friends catching up. After his second drink he moves to leave, he must get home. She catches his hand before he can exit.

"Come see me tomorrow."

He should refuse, but he never does.

* * *

He winds up at her flat after the second nighttime meeting, too much liquor in their systems. She is laughing all the way up the stairs, he joins in behind her. She drags him inside and he pushes her against the door, she is smiling wickedly at him as she has done so many times before.

Her fur coat drops to the ground as he runs his fingers over her creamy shoulders. She is beautiful no matter what era he finds her. Her hair pinned up perfectly in a bob, her forehead decorated with a silver headband. Her lips are as red as rubies, always tormenting him.

He steps away from her, remembering where and who they are. She picks up her coat and puts it on the rack and saunters into her living room. She has also done well for herself. She always seems have the best taste and the money to support her habits. The only sound filling the room is the jingle of her fringe as she sways her hips.

He walks behind her, hands in pockets, his dress shirt undone at the top, his hair immaculate. She goes to her mini bar and prepares him a drink, always knowing his favorite even when it changes. She makes herself a martini and hands him his gin n' tonic. He shouldn't be here, this is very wrong. He stares at the drink and downs it in one gulp, he watches her do the same.

"This is just another drunken night I assume."

She asks from her side of the bar, he looks up from his stool.

"Isn't that always what we say?"

She moves purposefully across the tile and to her pool table, and jumps up, her legs dangling. He looks at her and slowly makes his way over.

"Why do you have a pool table again?"

"I like pool…I've become very good over the years."

He runs his hands over her dress, the piece of material drawing him in. He pushes her back onto the table, his fingers running over her cleavage. This century did have a thing for fashion. He watches the rise and fall of her delectable breasts, and he can't help himself.

He brings his lips down to lick along her cleavage. She runs her fingers through his hair in appreciation, urging him on. He licks and sucks all the way up to her shoulder, sucking where her neck and shoulder meet, causing her to buck into him.

He brings his head up. Weary, but knowing he has already crossed a line by just sitting at her table. He lowers his head and steals a kiss in a fiery passion. Her lipstick smudging all over his face and she smears red all the way down to his chin and neck. He brings her back to his lips again, shoving his tongue into her waiting mouth without preamble.

Her hands are pushing his jacket off and attempting to unbutton his shirt. He allows this and when she finishes he suddenly has her on her back, his hands running down her stomach. He pushes the thin flapper dress up and snaps the garters off effortlessly, her knickers sliding down her thighs. He leaves her stockings on. The feeling of them against his ears is maddening.

He licks her once than twice. She squirms above him. He dives his tongue in to taste her, always tasting the same, always so erotic _and _exotic. Lapping at her juices and sucking at her nub. She withers on top of him, her thighs pressed into his cheeks. He runs his fingers over the tops of her stockings, playing with the skin. She has her thighs pressed tightly against his cheeks when she climaxes, saying his name with such power.

He makes quick work of his trousers while they slide down to his knees he is hiking her legs up when he sinks into her. She moans when he pulls out and then pushes into her roughly. The feeling of her walls around him driving him made. She's withering on the table, her dress around her hips, the image so erotic, so dirty.

He pulls her up and flips them over. She is now straddling his lap. He is still deep within her. She understands and starts to move, the feeling of her around him always sending him into bliss, and watching her move over him is the greatest torture. He is holding her lower back while he sucks on her neck, her fingers messing up his perfect hair. She is riding him expertly like she always does.

When they lock eyes it is enough, he brings her lips to his and growls into her mouth and is met with a whimper as she cums around him. It is filthy, it is messy, and he wants to cry. It should not be like this, it should be in a bed, surrounded by linens and soft pillows, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Not half dressed on her pool table.

He kisses her shoulder in apology. She runs her fingers through his tossed hair. She slides off of him, no words spoken as he rights himself and heads to the bathroom.

He emerges to her sitting on the pool table playing with the fringe of her dress. She is righted again, every hair in place. He walks over to her and hands her a towel, she takes is while looking down again.

"You're leaving."

He does not respond immediately, just looks at what he has done, _again_.

"I have to go home."

"To your _wife._"

She does not say it with malice or distance, just a fact she brings up. He hates it, hates this. Why can they never get it right? Why do they always screw something up? Is this their punishment? To only find the other when it is too late?

"She is waiting for me."

"I know how many life times you have waited to find her. I'm happy for you."

A small smile plays on Morgana's lips. The sadness can be seen in her eyes. He hates himself, what kind of man is he? He cups her face and she looks at him, knowing she is no better.

How many husbands or _wives_ has she had and still she would find herself in his bed. She was married to Gwaine once and still, the second she met up with Merlin, she was on her back within moments after their encounter and he was quickly nestled between her thighs. It always only happens once, but it is enough to make the heart clench.

"My wife's a good woman…you're a good woman…neither of you deserve this."

"I am not such a good woman you know. I have been adulterous enough in my lifetimes. I'm sorry if that helps."

He kisses her longingly, not wanting to go home to his wife and hating himself for it. She holds his hand as she walks him to the door, no other words passing between them. A small wave and he is out the door, out of her world again. Knowing this is the last time they will set eyes on each other during this existence.

* * *

Three weeks later there is a shooting. She is one of the casualties. He finds out she is survived by no one.

Freya comes home later and doesn't understand why her husband is so drunk and why he cannot stop crying.

**_Fin._**

**Were you expecting THAT? Oh I hope not haha! Anyway this is something a little different. It was, of course, inspired by Katie and Colin's _Lady Magazine_ photo shoot. The difference is I wanted to make them kind of adulterous so I did, but I wanted to play up on the goodness in both of them, especially Merlin. I really want everyone to see that this 'cheating' thing drives him crazy because he knows he is hurting everyone involved, he just cannot help himself when it comes to her.**

**Also the part about the _wives_ is basically that no matter what sex Morgana, or even Merlin, is attracted to in that lifetime they will still desire each other above all else. **

**Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review if you get a minute! Thanks again for reading:)**


	3. Always

She absolutely loves everything about uni. Well she did…until about three weeks ago her teachers apparently decided to join a club and schedule every last assignment in the same week. So now…she hates uni. She hates her teachers and her stupid brother who always seems to pop up everywhere. She is a second year and he is a third, and he constantly mocks her for it.

_Prat._

She is writing furiously in the library desperate to get her paper on World War II finished and her paper on the Iraq War…_Even though the Iraq war started only ten years ago we must look at their policies and…_ugh her professors. Why did she become a political science major? Does she really hate her life that much? Apparently yes she does. She is in the building for hours her fingers tired from typing away furiously.

She feels content with herself. Three out of her five projects are finished. She should be allowed a night of rest. She gathers her books and hurries down the stairs. She hears the storm outside and sighs a little, does she have no luck?

She is too busy gazing outside that she does not notice the man coming her way. She finds herself colliding with the stranger and somehow lands on her back. Her eyes staring at the ceiling. So this is how the day is going to end? _Perfect._

"Oh my god I am so sorry!"

The stranger grabs her hand and starts to pull her up. She is too distraught to look at him.

"I'm fine, it was an accident." She is brushing off her legs when she finally makes eye contact with him. He was on the floor picking up _her_ books.

He is dressed in all black down to his fingernails. His hair falling forward in front of his eyes, a thick band over his wrist, the looks surprisingly suits him. She takes a deep breath and leans down to help, grateful for the assistance.

"Thank you…" she says in a surprisingly small voice.

His eyes lock on her and she watches them dance all over her face and she blushes, such a great day to look your best. She looks down at her attire, her hair in a high tight pony tail, the thick glasses, a woolen plaid scarf over her neck, tan parka, shorts over leggings into ankle boots…_yes you really do look her best._ She frowns a little.

He hands her the books and she holds them close to her chest and tries to not to lose herself in his sapphire gaze. His eyes almost seem…aroused. She blushes at the thought, looks down and attempts to open her mouth a few times to say some _anything _but nothing seems to comes out. When she does look at his face again she finds herself memorized for a moment, feeling as if she had seen those irises somewhere before. She opens her mouth but he beats her too it.

"I'm Merlin."

He puts his hand out for her to take.

"Morgan…" she takes his hand, "I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Not in this lifetime." He says cryptically.

She can't help gazing at him, something about his face makes her feel as if she knows him.

"I have to go, class n' all. It was nice to meet you Morgana."

He waves and walks away from her. She finds herself a little sad and the turns to leave herself.

* * *

She does not see him again for a whole year. Entering her final year the stranger, Merlin, still crosses her mind every now and then for some unexplained reason. Sometimes, she will be on a date and his face will just flash before her eyes.

She swears she sees him in her dreams. Like a hazy fog has been clouding his body and now she is allowed to grasp the full picture. She always wakes up panting and clutching her chest.

When she does see him again, she is getting ready to graduate. She has three more weeks left of uni.

Her breath hitches when she sees him again. Hair in his eyes, goofy grin on his face, he does not look as dark as he did when she first saw him. He got rid of the almost 'goth' look and has on a navy sweater. His jeans hugging his hips just so and she can't help herself from thinking that he looks…scrumptious.

He seems to be laughing with someone and she can only stare from a distance. She wants desperately to talk to him again, but can't bring herself to approach him. She also notices the party he is laughing with is a girl, a very _attractive _girl.

She sighs a little and continues down to the left, easily avoiding the duo. She does not know why the scene saddens her but it does. Her eyes are closed as she walks away from them, never looking back.

If she did, she would have seen two blue eyes piercing into her.

* * *

She decides to go to law school, much to her father's pleasure. Uther hugs her and Arthur twirls her around happily when she gets accepted. She excuses herself that night and goes downtown to her favorite coffee shop to celebrate. Gwen is there, waitressing and attempting to get herself through nursing school. Morgana always tips her well and the two chat for a moment about Gwen's upcoming wedding to Morgana's pratty brother. They smile as Gwen leaves and Morgana pulls out her book.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looks up from her book and is met with the same sapphire eyes that have been haunting her. He is wearing a purple shirt and red scarf, a stylish brown jacket thrown over and those delectable jeans are hugging his narrow hips. It was only two weeks since she'd seen him, and it almost unsettled her. Years between sighting now only weeks? She nods dumbly, fighting the urge to press him against the wall and…

"Morgana correct?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Yes." He smiles at her, and she feels her heart melt.

She sucks in a breath and offers him some coffee, he accepts graciously and they order one from Gwen. They get over the initial awkwardness and chat for a moment. She finds out he is in his second year of med school and is studying to be a doctor. She tells him of law school and they talk for a few more moments until his coffee arrives. He takes a gulp as she watches him drink, his adams apple bobbing, she feels the sight is very familiar and she just can't remember from where.

"I'm sorry…but have we met before?"

He looks at her over his coffee cup.

"You asked me that the first time we met."

"I'm asking again."

"Why?"

She is taken aback by his defensiveness. He won't answer a simple question.

"Because I feel like I know you, and not the medical school stuff, or uni stuff, like know _you_…more intimately then I should for a stranger."

She blushes and looks down. His jaw is clenches and without warning he throws money down and rises from the table without a word. Leaving a bewildered Morgana to finish her coffee alone.

* * *

It takes even less time for the third sighting, and it wouldn't even qualify as a sighting. In fact, she was alone at her beautiful apartment, when she gets a knock at her door not three days later.

He is standing there in a white t-shirt and plaid over shirt and jeans. Does this boy just have every style known to man in his wardrobe? She feels silly now answering the door in her pj shorts and tank top, her hair in a messy bun, glasses on her eyes, book in hand and a piece of toast hanging from her lips.

She blushes a little and he looks at her again from under his fringe. He seems almost…shy. She moves to the side allowing him in and taking the toast from between her teeth. She puts the book and food back on the table and feels horribly uncomfortable. How does he know where she lives?

"I'm sorry Morgana." She looks up at him, taking her glasses off.

"Why?"

He looks to the side, ashamed. He has taken his shoes and socks off and shuffles from one foot to the other, for a while the only sound heard was the droplets of rain on the windows.

"I want to be honest with you…but you don't remember. You _always_ remember."

He is looking at his feet, and she looks bewildered. Has she forgotten something?

"What do I usually remember?"

He sighs and feels terribly uncomfortable. She motions to the coach and they sit with her facing him and his gaze focusing on the ground. They are surprisingly close for strangers.

"I want to tell you…but I feel I can't. I don't think it's my right."

"Your right?"

He fists his hair.

"Yes my right! My right for wanting you to remember! For finally thinking we have a chance!"

"A chance? A chance at what?"

"At…at…."

He looks at her pleadingly wishing for her to remember. She just stares at him startled, but keen to know what he is talking about. He drops his hands and head in defeat. This is not a good idea. He gets up to leave but she grabs his sleeve.

"No! You do not get to leave again all cryptic and making me wonder who you are. I want answers!"

"Answers to what Morgana. You haven't asked me anything."

She seethes at this.

"Yes I have! I've asked you _twice_ if I know you!"

He looks at her humiliated. He wants her to remember so badly. He looks at her now, steeling himself.

"You have to answer my question first."

She gives him a _seriously_ look but relents with a nod. She is far too curious.

"Are you married? Boyfriend, fiancé? Girlfriend maybe?"

She looks at him oddly…that is his question? Girlfriend? Really what is he on?

"No…do you?"

His eyes glaze over at this and she could swear he might start dancing. He composes himself again and looks at her pointedly, hands at his sides. He goes to open his mouth and at the last second turns his head away, shier than she thought he would be.

"I've met you many times. I've known you for centuries."

She steps back a bit at this information.

"You're joking right?"

He shakes his head no. He looks at her sadly, wishing to perform a spell on her so she will remember. His magic pulsating to connect with hers again but he closes his eyes instead, willing himself to calm down.

"No Morgana I am not. I have loved you for centuries…and we just never seem get it right."

She closes her eyes and suddenly her head hurts and she falls forward. Merlin runs to her and catches her in his arms while she trembles and shakes. He is disoriented by this and she is squirming in his arms, holding her head.

"It…hurts…" she gets out through gritted teeth.

_I have loved you…_

The sentence keeps echoing in her head and she cries out in pain. Those words…those beautiful words have never been spoken, for some unknown reason she knows this. Tears are falling down her cheeks, she feels so lost, confused. So many different scenes are playing in front of her face, different people, places, _time lines_. All of them, though, are centered around him.

He doesn't know what to do, she is the healer not him. Her nails are digging into his arms as she cries out again. He is helpless…is it happening again? Will she be taken from him again?

He holds her close and brings her to the floor rocking her while she wails. His eyes shut in focus. He pushes his magic at her in an attempt to heal but she just cries out harder. He feels so helpless. Her hair has fallen from its confines and is spilled all over his arm. For once…he can do nothing.

* * *

She awakens in his arms. The rays of the sun are hidden by the storm brewing outside. She looks up at him, and really sees him for the first time. He's the same as she remembers. All muscle hidden under his clothing. She leans over him to trace his face for a moment, a content sigh escaping her lips.

He stirs at her ministrations, his eyes shoot open and she recoils at the movement. Her hand is hovering in the air and she feels a mixture of emotion take over her at the sight of him. His lips tremble softly, as he wills himself to speak.

"Morgana…"

"Yes _Emrys?_"

He sits up slowly, his eyes wide at the implication of her words. Her hand comes in contact with his check and he closes his eyes at the gesture. She feels like she is seeing him for the first time in ages…and really she is.

"So the first thing you ask me in this new lifetime is if I have a boyfriend?"

He opens his eyes at her teasing, suppressing the urge to cry as they fall back into old patterns.

"Or girlfriend."

Her smile grows.

"You know I always found it silly that I would have girlfriends in past lives and you were always straight as an arrow…I always thought something was going on between you and my brother."

He chuckles, and the vibrations are felt on her palm.

"You would think that wouldn't you?"

"So in this world…you have no one."

He shakes his head.

"As with every lifetime, I am waiting for you…one of us just always seems to get lost along the way."

She closes her eyes remembering. They always find each other once in a life time. One of them is always married or in some deep relationship with another when they cross paths. They can never help themselves though. They are drawn to one another. An adulterous transgression is made which always results in her death. She is always the one to die.

"I have waited for you Morgana."

His hand covers hers. She smiles at him, the never aging man, unless he so wishes.

"I usually don't remember until it is too late."

"I know" he whispers.

He should have known that was what was happening. He gulps a little, almost scared. When he looks into her eyes he can see she feels the same. This is the first lifetime that there are no road blocks, there is nothing keeping them from one another. She didn't die within a few weeks of meeting him…and she finally has her memories back. Will that change anything?

"You're scared for my safety."

He gulps, and nods.

"What if nothing has changed? What if you die anyway?"

She cups is face bringing it level with hers.

"If it means I get only one night with you…that is enough for me."

His brow scrunches in frustration and he is suddenly off the bed looking out the window.

"And what about me? One night is not enough Morgana!"

She stares at him stunned and he turns and kneels on the floor next to her bed, tears threatening to spill.

"What about all the times I've had to watch you die? I don't want too anymore, I want you to live! If it means I can never touch you so be it but I don't want your blood spilled any more…I can't…I can't take it Morgana."

He is crying into her comforter and she is running her hands over his hair. So different from the last time she saw him.

She brings his head up and looks him in the eye, a decisive look on her face.

"We will never know if we do not try. I might die anyways Merlin…I at least want the one night I can have with you."

He looks at her pathetically, knowing no other way to even approach this, he looks up to say something else and is met with her lips on his. He can't help himself, revealing in the renewed contact. He stands up and brings her into a kneeling position on the bed, her hands running over his outer shirt to push it down his arms. He stops a moment and looks into her eyes, a scared determination coming to him.

"I love you Morgana." Her eyes widen.

He has _never_ said those words before. She closes her eyes, tracing her fingers over his chest.

"I _will always_ love you Merlin."

He kisses her longingly, pushing his tongue gently into her mouth, her hands running over his stomach while his get lost in her hair. He is kissing her neck as she pushes the fabric of his t-shirt up and stops to allow her to remove the garment. His hands come around her, pushing the strap of her tank top down to feast on her shoulder, hold her head in his hand.

She gasps as he sucks at the spot that drives her wild and pushes the top down over her shoulders and settles it at her waist. Has it really been so long since he has laid eyes on her glorious chest? His hands cup them and she moans in delight. He kisses her passionately as he tweaks the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

She runs her hands over his back, her nails grazing his skin in her passion. She can feel herself getting wetter by his ministrations. Her body is singing to him, her magic pulsating in her veins. He breaks from her mouth and descends his lips to her pouty nipple. She gasps as he holds her lower back, bringing her up, almost relinquishing contact between her knees and her mattress.

He alternates between her breasts and she closes her eyes, every time she is with him it always feeling like the first time. He nips at the bud of her left breast and she gasps, quickly following with his tongue lazily licking the stinging flesh. He looks up at her, eyes clouded in desire.

She quickly pulls her top over her stomach and arms and throws it on the ground. Her hands finding his chest again and going straight for his buckle. She shoves his jeans and underwear down over his hips and watches as he steps out of them. She closes her eyes to calm herself, remembering that in this lifetime…she has never done this. In this world she is a lot more conservative with her body…never allowing more than kisses from her boyfriends.

Now here she is, with Merlin, ready to give him _everything._ He pushes at her shorts and she stands up on the bed, her fingers touching the ceiling, and allows him to lower them and her underwear down her body. She looks down and blushes, realizing how wet she is. He brings his hand up between her thighs and plays with her folds and she shuts her eyes in bliss. She loses her head for a moment and finds herself falling forward.

He grabs her stomach to steady her and he can't stop himself from licking her navel. She gasps and he quickly pushes her onto her bed, her head cushioned by her soft pillows. He licks and sucks on her bellybutton for a moment, her body withering under him. He moves down slowly, kissing and sucking on her hips. She closes her eyes, knowing she has become a mess. When he finally reaches her folds he blows on them.

"Merlin!"

Cautiously he reaches a finger forwards and rubs at her most sensitive spot. She moans from the sensation and without warning feels two of his digits dive into her heat.

She gasps but feels him stop suddenly. She opens her eyes and looks up and he is frozen.

"What?"

He gulps.

"You're a virgin."

She blushes, suddenly feeling very exposed. She wants to explain but stops when he closes his eyes.

"I've…never been…with you…when you're a virgin."

She sucks in a breath suddenly understanding him. He is even softer than he was before, moving his fingers expertly. Her hand is by her head as he hovers over her, she is panting heavily now. His free hand laces their fingers together and she buries her cheek in their joint limbs. His jaw is clenched as he watches her climax. The sensation is something she has not felt in decades.

He milks her of this bliss but he is not done with her yet. He finds himself between her thighs, ready to take everything from her. She whimpers as she feels his tongue lick at her swollen lips. She pushes her face to the side as his moist tongue enters her crevice, and she lets out a cry as he swirls it inside of her, his fingers still playing with the sensitive spot on her folds.

"You are so wet." He says from between her legs.

She is withering again, the familiar feeling overtaking her suddenly, she is chanting his name. She bucks one more time and feels herself release all over his lips, and he doesn't stop from licking until he has taken everything she has to give.

When she is done he is on top of her, his shaft hovering at her entrance. She gives him a lustful stare as she grabs him and pumps. He moans and pushes into her hand for a moment, knowing she remembers exactly what he likes. She may not have been with a man in this lifetime…but she's been with Merlin enough in others.

She sees his eyes close and takes the opportunity to shimmy down to his shaft. His eyes fly open when he realizes she is under him, licking. In front are those swollen lips that he has ravished, her feet on the headboard, and as he gazes down her body he sees that she has her head off the mattress sucking him. It was beyond erotic, his member pulsating within her mouth, begging for release.

He needs her to stop. He wants to bring them to pleasure together. On instinct he leans down and nips at her swollen nub. She cries out from surprise and he sits back on his knees looking down at her. He smiles and she takes the hint, lying back against the pillows again. He crawls over her body and she immediately grabs him again, a groan escaping Merlin's lips.

She brings him to her entrance and he pushes in swiftly, breaking her barrier and she tenses up. He looks at her eyes ready to apologize but she stops him with a kiss. She pulls back to see his jaw clenched, he wants to move, but is waiting. She moves her hips, knowing what sensations she wants to draw from both of their bodies.

She is so tight and warm, and he can't help himself from bucking. He brings her ankle up to his face, knowing how flexible she always is, and kisses the flesh as he pumps into her. She closes her eyes, remembering how amazing it always felt with him inside of her. She can't remember being a virgin, her first sexual experience was back in Camelot, and she always got her memories after she had lost her virginity. This was a new experience, she was so much tighter. She could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. It does not take her long for her to fly over the edge.

"Merlin!"

He roars her name as he spills inside of her. They are panting heavily now, her eyes boring into his. A moment, a breath passes between them. He releases her ankle, but will not remove himself from inside of her. She feels him softening, but does not want him to leave, she feels…fulfilled for the first time in centuries. To him she feels like _home…_

* * *

The first week passes without incident. So do the second and the third, and by the fourth Morgana announces that there should be no problems in this lifetime, everything should work out. She smiles triumphantly at him from his bed, hands on her hips head thrown in the air, uncaring of her nakedness. He laughs and sits up bringing her to him, sitting her on his lap.

"Marry me then."

She looks into his eyes, always honest, always pure.

"Does that make us lovers in this lifetime?"

She whispers into his lips, he smiles.

"_Always."_

_**Fin.**  
_

**So a happy ending cuz yea I do that. I hope you enjoyed this little three shot:) I hope it wasn't your typically reincarnation story and if it was...sorry about that folks! Also if your wondering why his cloths were such a big deal, its supposed to reflect the fact that he NEVER dies. He's been around for centuries and has acquired quite a large wardrobe:) Haha you know what to do with that little review button if you get a chance:) As always thanks for reading!**


End file.
